


In this California king bed

by lets_winwin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: #Day5, #DowooWeek2019, Birthday, Cats, Cutesy, Kissing, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lets_winwin/pseuds/lets_winwin
Summary: We're ten thousand miles apart





	In this California king bed

**Author's Note:**

> [ Day 5 of #DowooWeek2019 ]
> 
> [ check the twitter account @DOWOOweek for more updates! ]

Basking in the winter sunlight coming from the window, Jungwoo lets out a deep sigh while hugging the pillows tighter, feeling the bed move under his weight. 

Mornings like this were rare, when Jungwoo could simply just stay in bed and try to sleep as much as he could before getting too hungry. 

A smile crept on on his lips as his feet tickled against the soft fur of Eun, the sleep loving silver cat. Lifting his head from the pillows, Jungwoo forced himself up to sit on the bed.

With a big yawn, he stretched his limbs and felt a few joints crack because of his long slumber. Eun stared at him sleepily, then rubbing her head against the bed covers while turning on her back. 

Jungwoo smiled, crawling on the bed to lay his head right next to the cat. He played with her fur, running his fingers through it while closing his eyes. Eun’s rough tongue would lick at his thumb, asking him to pet her some more. But Jungwoo would lift her up into his embrace instead, kissing the cat all over while calling her embarrassing pet names. The fed up expression on Eun’s small face was enough to let you know how she thought about it all.

Letting Eun go, Jungwoo rubbed the back of his messy head of hair with another yawn.

He wondered what time it was. It was the weekend and he didn’t have work, so he didn’t need to look at the time too much. But he didn’t want to spend the whole day in bed and he had to feed Eun and himself too at some point. He didn’t want to upset Eun by not feeding her, as that didn’t usually end well. The last time that happened Eun pooped into his favorite pairs of shoes just minutes before he was supposed to run out of the door to catch a bus because he was late. 

Not wanting to repeat that mistake, Jungwoo forced himself out of bed.

Eun was rubbing herself against his legs as he walked over to the small kitchen, beginning to search for the cat food in the fridge. Eun was already meowing loudly, sitting next to her empty bowl while eying Jungwoo.

Jungwoo hushed the kitty, sitting down on the floor and opening the tuna can with some trouble. He made a face as he smelled the food, but continued to spoon it out and onto the bowl. Eun began eating happily, and Jungwoo sat on the floor sleepily.

His own stomach growled loudly and Jungwoo looked back at the fridge. He didn’t see much inside it that could be made into food, as he didn’t have the time to go grocery shopping yesterday because he was working so late. Office work sucked.

He decided to finally get up, and boil water for some simple ramyeon. It would at least take away his hunger for a few hours.

Jungwoo placed the pot full of water onto the stove and began heating it. Leaving the pot there to boil, he walked past the joint living room space and turned on the small tv in the corner of the room. His speakers broke just a few weeks ago so he couldn’t listen to music, but he couldn’t live without some background noise so he turned on some news channel as he began searching for his clothes.

Most of the clothes on his bedroom floor turned out to be dirty. Which wasn’t a surprise. So he needed to do some laundry as well, which he sucked at. Ever since moving out of of his family home, he still made the same old mistake of accidentally throwing some colored sock into the laundry full of white clothes. But thanks to that he now had a collection of many pastel colored t shirts.

After throwing most of the clothes laying around into the washing machine, and fishing out a few cat toys from them before, Jungwoo managed to find some clothes to wear and threw them on himself.

Chewing on a piece of dried squid snack, Jungwoo walked back into the kitchen while humming, finally digging out his phone and turning off the alarm that was supposed to wake him up at 11, if he managed to sleep that long.

Making a small noise, Jungwoo noticed the messages that had been left for him, or more like spammed. He now also realized the fact that his phone had been on silence and he also missed the three calls that his friends had left him. Probably because they wanted to wake him up and remind him what day it was.

Eun looked with her tail swinging as Jungwoo began to panic while putting the phone on speaker as he pressed the call button. 

‘Come on… Pick up.’ Jungwoo sighed as he saved the pot full of boiling water right before it was about to boil over and mess up his stove. Once he did that, he ripped open the chicken flavored seasoning with his teeth and sprinkled it into the water. Throwing in the noodles as well, Jungwoo swiped his hands on a towel and picked up the phone as it rang for the last time before being picked up.

‘Jungwoo what-’

‘Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you!’ Jungwoo laughed while jumping slightly. ‘Happy birthday dear Doyoung hyung, happy birthday to you!’ And even though the other couldn’t see him, Jungwoo finished off the song with wide hand movements and a dance. Eun looked at him with wide eyes.

Doyoung laughed breathlessly, and Jungwoo could hear him roll around in bed. ‘Idiot, you didn’t need to call me because of my birthday.’

Jungwoo pouted, stirring the pot with a chopstick. 

‘But i wanted to. It’s a special day after all.’ He said, putting the phone back on speaker mode and climbing to get a bowl for his food. He heard Doyoung humm on the phone, his morning voice deep and sleepy. Jungwoo smiled, imagining what he looked like.

‘Are you eating ramyeon for breakfast again?’ Doyoung asked, trying to avoid the topic of his own birthday.

‘Yeah.’ Jungwoo hummed, testing to see if the noodles were cooked enough already. He had to admit that the pot full of noodles looked slightly bland as he didn’t even have any eggs to put in it. ‘I was too busy to go grocery shopping.’ He sighed. 

Doyoung laughed, his voice squeaking slightly. ‘Ah, you really can’t live without me.’

Doyoung was currently living on a campus a few cities over, where he moved just a few months ago. Before that, he and Jungwoo have been dating for almost an year already. When Doyoung found out that he could continue his studies and work towards his dream job, they both agreed that he should take that chance and move over to study. It wasn’t an easy choice however, as it meant that they would see each other very rarely.

Jungwoo worked for his aunt, working in her company as an office worker. He sometimes did longer days and even took weekend shifts if they were available as he was still paying off his own student loans and rent. Even though Doyoung was older than him, Jungwoo graduated from school earlier as Doyoung took a few years off of school a while back when he decided to focus on making music. He was the main singer in a local band. He sometimes gets embarrassed when talking about those times, when he sung up on stage. But Jungwoo loved those times, because it was then that he fell in love with the other after seeing him up on stage and singing his heart out. 

Long distance relationships were really hard.

Because they started living together so soon after first getting together, it was really tough for them both when Doyoung had to move out closer to his new school. The campus was the cheapest option, but it was very far away. So far away that they could barely meet each other a few times a month. There were even times when they didn’t see each other in over a month if Doyoung was studying hard or Jungwoo had a lot of shifts to cover. It took a huge toll on their relationship at times, but they have been fighting to keep it together.

‘Eun misses you.’ Jungwoo smiled as he requested the video chat call, seeing Doyoung’s messy hair as he accepted it.

Doyoung laughed, covering the bottom half of his face as he laid on his bed. ‘I’m sure she does. Does she still wait for me at the window?’

‘All the time.’ Jungwoo said. ‘She doesn’t get it yet. The fact that you aren’t coming back in a while.’ Saying that out loud hurt Jungwoo more than he would have guessed. He cleared his throat, not wanting Doyoung to sense that he was sad.

‘Do you have any plans for tonight? Don’t tell me you are just going to stay inside on your birthday.’ Jungwoo said, propping his phone against a fake potted plant on the table and then grabbing his bowl full of ramyeon while sitting down.

‘You’re making me hungry.’ Doyoung whined before yawning. ‘Yeah, Ten and Johnny hyung are dragging me out off the campus. Even though i tried to lie and say that i was busy studying. Ten wasn’t buying it.’

Jungwoo chuckled, mouth full of food. ‘You should have known that wasn’t going to work.’ He said after swallowing.

‘Yeah, i should have.’ Doyoung murmured.

Ten and Johnny were their friends. Jungwoo had known Ten for some time before meeting Doyoung. Ten then began dating with Johnny, who introduced him to Doyoung’s band. So you could say that the Thai and American couple were the reason behind why Jungwoo and Doyoung even met in the first place.

Ten was a very outgoing and happy guy, who loved to tease Doyoung at all given times. But he only meant the best for him, because now that Jungwoo wasn’t there with him- Doyoung hardly ever left the dorms or the campus. Ten was the only one forcing him out into the sunlight and Jungwoo was grateful for that.

And even though Jungwoo trusts Doyoung with his whole heart, he still sometimes thinks about the possibility that Doyoung might be seeing someone else because they see each other so rarely. But Ten and Johnny both have told him that is impossible, because Doyoung is so embarrassingly in love with him. 

Jungwoo saw the sour look on Doyoung’s face as he stared at the ceiling above him, phone barely even recording his face anymore because he was still so sleepy from just waking up. Jungwoo knew for a fact that Doyoung stayed up late night, reading for exams and finishing his papers for class. He was really working hard in school, and Jungwoo just hoped he spent some more time outside to get fresh air. Jungwoo worried about him a lot actually.

Jungwoo swallowed down his food, leaning against his arms as he stared at the small phone screen. At times like these, he could truly feel the miles between them.

‘What are you thinking about?’ Jungwoo then asked, clearing his throat.

Doyoung hummed, looking back at Jungwoo through his own phone screen. ‘A lot of things.’ He finally said. ‘But. I just, miss you.’ The last part came out as a mere whisper and Jungwoo had a hard time even hearing it because Eun was meowing against the bathroom door. He swallowed deeply, feeling himself choke up a little by Doyoung’s sudden words.

‘You know i am a cryer, why did you have to say that.’ Jungwoo murmured with a sad laugh.

‘I know, i’m sorry.’ Doyoung smiled, but Jungwoo could see the hint of sadness on his face. Jungwoo knew him so well and Doyoung couldn’t hide anything from him. Jungwoo could see that he was sad.

Jungwoo pouted and let out a long whine as he saw Doyoung’s eyes water just slightly. Doyoung just laughed it off, sniffling a little while wiping away the tears with the sleeve of his shirt. Jungwoo would have done anything to be there, to hold and hug him. He hated seeing Doyoung sad and upset.

‘It’s okay.’ Doyoung said, coughing a little. ‘I’m being silly.’

‘You’re not.’ Jungwoo said.

He licked over his lips, looking at Doyoung with sad eyes. ‘I really miss you too. And i wish i was there with you, to spend your birthday together with you. I can’t even give you your gift face to face…’

Doyoung smiled, turning to lay on his side. ‘I don’t need any presents. You know i would only want one thing, but that is not possible. So let’s just forget about it this year, okay?’

Jungwoo knew what that one thing was. Doyoung had always said the same thing, that he didn’t need anything else for his birthday other than Jungwoo.

Jungwoo sighed. ‘I guess, if that’s what you want.’ After all, it was Doyoung’s birthday. He didn’t want to annoy him with any gifts and things that he didn’t care about if he didn’t want them. Doyoung was never really that into celebrating his own birthday, and only tolerated it because of other's wanting to celebrate it for him. But this was the first birthday that they would be celebrating together. They got together just after Jungwoo had his birthday. He would have wanted to make Doyoung’s first birthday together with him at least a little special, but that was hard. 

But not impossible.

Jungwoo finished off the call with Doyoung, wishing him a good birthday and promising to call him again during the day.

Eun looked curiously as Jungwoo hopped off of the chair and danced around for a moment while smiling cheekily.

‘Eun-ah.’ Jungwoo sung, waddling over and picking up the cat onto his arms before spinning around slowly. ‘Get ready for a trip of a lifetime.’ He laughed, kissing Eun’s white cheek a few times. The cat meowed warning Jungwoo with a playful pat against his hand, motioning that she had enough of him playing around. Jungwoo let her back down, and Eun shook her head while running off.

Jungwoo was still smiling like a kid, picking up his phone excitedly again. He let it ring a few times after selecting the number to call. Someone finally picked up the call and answered him, a cheery voice greeting him.

‘Yuta hyung!’ Jungwoo cheered. ‘The plan is still up and running.’

*

Doyoung remembers dozing off for a while, continuing his sleep before needing to get up. The bed was just way too comfy to leave and he was still smiling like an idiot because of Jungwoo’s phone call. Sure, he usually got very emotional and teary when he spoke with him because he truly did miss him so much, but hearing his voice and talking with him always made him happy.

Ignoring the noises that his dorm mates were making in the communal room behind his room, Doyoung turned to lay on his side, face mushed against the cool wall and hugging his pillow.

 

He didn’t know what the time was by the time his phone began ragging non stop. He couldn’t even ignore it anymore, as every time the call ended- they called back immediately. He did know for a fact that it wasn’t Jungwoo who was trying to call him, as he gave his boyfriend a whole other ringtone. So that really left just one person who had decided to disturb his sleep. 

Doyoung moved across his small bed, eyes closed and pouting as he reached for his phone sleepily.

‘What?’ He asked, slightly rude sounding. He already knew who was calling him, so he didn’t feel the need to act interested.

Ten spoke english in the background, probably to Johnny before he realized Doyoung had finally answered his phone.

‘Yah! Doyoung, you idiot.’ Ten laughed, voice way too energetic and high pitched for the morning. Well, it was closer to 2 PM by now, but it was still morning to Doyoung.

Ten said something to Johnny again and then the two laughed like small kids. Doyoung already had an idea of what was about to happen so he contemplated if he should just hang up his phone and ignore them for the rest of the day. But instead of doing that, he just put the phone on speaker mode and laid back down on his bed, burying his head into the pillows as Ten and Johnny began to sing happy birthday to him loudly. 

The fact that they were driving in a car, radio blasting in the background and window open- probably because Ten had been smoking again, didn’t make their singing any better.

‘Yall done?’ Doyoung growled once their opera duet was seemingly over, leaving the two laughing like idiots.

‘Yeah yeah, we are done. For now, birthday boy.’ Ten sung. ‘But don’t worry, we are going to annoy you a lot more during today!’

Doyoung bit his bottom lip, already feeling a migraine forming. ‘Great. Can’t fucking wait.’

‘Oh don’t be like that Doyoung.’ Johnny spoke, Ten’s phone on speaker mode too. ‘Today is going to be fun! You are going to thank us for dragging you out off bed.’

Doyoung sighed, leaning against his arm. ‘Yeah i guess. I would just spend the whole day in bed anyways.’ And that was the truth. Doyoung would most likely just watch his favorite shows on repeat and order food to their dorms instead of making something on his own. And forget the seaweed soup, he would just get pizza or fried chicken. There goes his new year's resolution of trying to be healthy, right out off the window.

‘Exactly.’ Ten said. ‘So spend the day with us instead.’ Doyoung didn’t really have any other choice, as he knew that once Ten puts his mind into something- he will not change it no matter what. And right now his mind was stuck on getting Doyoung out off his dorm.

‘Doyoung, you better get ready because we’ll be there in like 20 mins.’ Johnny then said, getting Doyoung’s attention.

‘In 20 mins?’ Doyoung asked, hopping out off his bed and looking at himself from the small mirror propped against his wall. He looked… rough.

He sighed, realizing he needed to take a shower and find clothes that weren’t dirty. That would be a hard task, since most of his clothes were in the laundry room downstairs.

‘Yeah, okay.’ Doyoung then said, picking up his phone. ‘I’ll see you then, i guess.’ He murmured, ending the call quickly.

Looking at himself from the mirror, Doyoung rubbed is face tiredly. Whining as he sat back down. 

‘What am i getting myself into…’

*

Jungwoo was standing on the sidewalk, swaying back and forth excitedly while holding onto the cat carrier carefully. Eun was moving a little, looking outside through the small cracks and breathing holes of the black carrier bag. She didn’t get to go outside too much, as she wouldn’t wear a harness and leash because she didn’t like them. So she liked being in the carrier because she got to go outside. Car rides weren’t too fun however, but she managed to get through them as well.

Jungwoo didn’t have a car of his own, because it was expensive to own one and he found getting around with public transport way quicker and easier. Finding parking in the busy city was almost impossible and also just getting to places because there were always so many traffic jams. Somehow Yuta always managed to avoid all of those things.

Soon enough, Jungwoo noticed the old car pulling up to park in front of his apartment complex, japanese pop music playing through the open windows.

‘Hey!’ Jungwoo laughed, opening the car door and securing Eun on the backseat. ‘Hyung, thank you so much for helping me again. I know you can get really busy.’

Yuta smiled, lowering the music since he didn’t want Eun to get stressed. ‘Don’t even mention it, i love to help! Especially since i know it’s a special occasion.’

Jungwoo got into the front seat once Eun was seated safely, smiling like an excited kid as Yuta began driving.

He had asked Yuta for a favor a few weeks ago, when he first had the brilliant idea of meeting Doyoung on his birthday. Yuta actually already owed him one favor after Jungwoo gave him his apartment for the weekend when he was trying to make a nice first impression on his now boyfriend Sichen. Things worked out for the two and Yuta had been reminding Jungwoo about that favor ever since. Jungwoo would have probably just asked him to bring him some fast food or pick up something from the post, but Yuta forced him to use his favor on something a bit more special. Jungwoo was glad he did wait, because the timing was now perfect.

Ten and Johnny were in on the plan as well, as Jungwoo had been messaging them about Doyoung’s birthday for weeks already. Johnny and Ten loved to annoy Doyoung but they also loved making him happy, so this was perfect for them too.

Jungwoo has been doing extra hours for months now, just so he could take the weekend and monday off. His aunt luckily liked him and promised to give him the 3 days off of work. 

He began searching for Doyoung’s gift a month ago already, but didn’t buy it until a few days ago after he got out off work. He knew that Doyoung didn’t like materialistic things and would have preferred it a lot more if he didn’t get him anything, but that wouldn’t be fun. Jungwoo wanted to get him something, even if it was just something small.

Jungwoo’s own birthday was right around the corner too, but he wasn’t sure if they would be able to spend it together. But that didn’t really matter to him, because right now he was just focused on finally seeing Doyoung today.

The car ride would be long, but it would be worth it. Jungwoo chose to travel by car, because if he would have traveled by train or bus then he wouldn’t have been able to take Eun with him. And he knew how much Doyoung missed their kitty.

‘You have your surprise ready to be set up?’ Yuta asked as he glanced towards Jungwoo next to him.

Jungwoo nodded his head. ‘Yeah. I hope he likes it.’ He sighed, feeling nervousness stir in the bottom of his stomach. 

Yuta smiled, gums showing. ‘Of course he will, because it’s from you. Don’t feel nervous Jungwoo-ah.’ He assured Jungwoo and it honestly helped.

Jungwoo looked outside of the window during the long car ride, chatting with Yuta and listening to music.

It was a beautiful winter day.

*

‘I don’t wanna be here.’ Doyoung murmured, crossing his arms while walking close to Ten and Johnny.

Ten laughed, grabbing onto Doyoung, probably to stop him from leaving as they made their way deeper into the crowd of people. Doyoung wasn’t a big fan of crowds, even though he used to always perform in front of one. These days he doesn’t enjoy large meetings and huge crowds but prefers to stay inside instead and spend time with only a few people. But Johnny and Ten insisted that he needed to come and see the small winter festival that was happening right in their city. It was far from small in Doyoung’s opinion.

There were small food trucks everywhere, blocking the streets and making people gather around them. Making it almost impossible to move around without getting poked by someone's elbow to your stomach. They still managed to move around somehow.

Johnny had found some foreigner man that was chatting with him as they walked, while Ten was keeping Doyoung company. 

Music was playing as a small band performed on a tiny stage in the middle of the closed road and Doyoung could smell many delicious foods. That was probably the only good things about this whole experience. The fact that Johnny and Ten promised to buy him whatever he wanted because it was his birthday. Usually he wouldn’t even ask anyone to buy him something, but he would take advantage of the situation this one time. Because the food did indeed smell so good and he also wanted to make Johnny and Ten pay for forcing him out off the dorms.

When the two said that they were coming to pick him up earlier that morning, Doyoung had no idea what they had planned for him. He had expected many things, as Johnny and Ten could get kinda crazy at times. But he hadn’t quite imagined this.

‘This is why you forced me out of the dorms?’ Doyoung asked as he was hunched over while sitting on the side of the road, his ass freezing while holding onto a small cup filled with hot fish cakes. They did taste good, but Doyoung could have bought the same tasting ones from a local supermarket too.

Ten was happily eating his own fish cakes, hot puffs of air escaping his mouth as he chewed. Johnny was busy talking on the phone now that the foreigner had left his side, complaining about how his fingers were freezing.

‘If you don’t like them, i can eat them.’ Ten winked.

Doyoung sighed, cursing underneath his breath as he went back to poking the cakes with the skewer stick.

Johnny was on the phone, speaking to probably one of his classmates when he got another call on his phone. Doyoung wouldn’t have paid much attention to him if he hadn’t let out a gasp while looking at Ten.

‘Uhm.’ He murmured, looking back and forth between Doyoung and Ten. ‘Look, imma have to call you back in a sec, i’m getting an important call right now.’ He said quickly before ending the call and answering the second one, also leaving Doyoung and Ten alone for some odd reason.

Doyoung looked towards his direction, watching what Johnny was up to. He was easy to see even from the huge crowd as he was so freaking tall. He was smiling and laughing while talking, glancing over to Doyoung ever now and then when his smile would disappear for a moment. Doyoung smelled something fishy, and it wasn’t because of the fish cakes.

‘Who’s he talking to?’ Doyoung asked after he finished his last piece, placing the small paper cup next to him on the sidewalk. 

‘I don’t know.’ Ten coughed, already digging into Johnny’s cup as he ate his own a while ago.

Doyoung raised an eyebrow, finding it odd that the normally clingy Ten suddenly had no interest in who his boyfriend was talking to. Now Doyoung really felt like something was going on, and he didn’t like it.

‘If you have planned to take me to a strip club i will never talk to you two ever again.’ Doyoung threatened.

Ten laughed, almost choking on the food. When he caught his breath again, he placed a hand on top of Doyoung’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. ‘Don’t worry. We wouldn’t do that, again.’

Ten punched Doyoung’s side when the other rolled his eyes. ‘I’m serious! I promise, whatever we are planning- you will love.’

‘Hard to believe.’ Doyoung sighed, looking as Johnny walked back up to them.

‘Ya’ll ready?’ He then asked as Ten got up. Doyoung followed, though feeling quite unsure. Johnny could see that and threw his arm over his shoulder as they began walking through the busy street filled with people.

‘Don’t worry Doyoung-ah. You will love this surprise.’

*

‘I’m scared.’ Doyoung cried as he held onto Ten’s shoulders as they moved somewhere in a chain formation. For some reason it wasn’t enough that Doyoung would just close his eyes and get led by Ten and Johnny, because they forced him to wear a blindfold and Johnny even blocked his ears as he walked behind him. They must have looked crazy to bypassing people, if there were any. Doyoung wasn’t able to see or hear them.

Doyoung was blindfolded as soon as he got into the car, because the two didn’t want him finding out what direction they were heading towards. Doyoung had thought in his mind that perhaps Ten had finally had enough of him bullying him and the two were now selling him to the black market for money. But that ended up not being it, as the car ride didn’t last nearly as long as Doyoung thought it would.

When they got out off the car, Johnny was blocking his ears with his own cold hands that first made Doyoung shiver. Once he got used to it he realized he could barely hear anything. He didn’t know where they were, but they soon came across a door and he followed Ten inside, barely missing the step and almost falling down.

Doyoung now had a small clue of where they could be, as they soon entered an elevator and Johnny pressed some button that sent them moving up. It was some type of a building, but Doyoung had no idea what the building was and why the two would take him there on his birthday. The thought of the two forcing him to get a tattoo at someone’s home tattoo parlor suddenly crossed his mind for some odd reason and he got nervous. He was biting his bottom lip by the time they came to a stop and Johnny removed his hands from his ears, letting him hear again.

‘Alright, we are here.’ Ten then said, turning around and leaving nothing for Doyoung to grab onto anymore. ‘You can take the blindfold off now.’ Johnny said, standing behind him.

Doyoung didn’t know why, but he he first took a deep breath. Almost as if preparing himself for something to hit him or scare him as soon as he would open his eyes. But that didn’t happen, because as soon as Doyoung carefully removed the blindfold off of his face, he blinked his eyes a few times because of the light and confusion.

‘This is my dorm?’ Doyoung asked, staring at the door that was right in front of him that would lead into his own dorm.

‘Yeah.’ Johnny laughed. ‘It is.’

‘Okay?’ Doyoung murmured, still very confused and unsure to why he had been brought here. The fact that Ten and Johnny were smiling like crazy people also didn’t help, as he was now sure that when he would open the door a clown would attack him or he would see his whole dorm room filled with legos or some shit. Whatever was in his dorm, Doyoung would soon see it as he began to open the door as he turned his key carefully.

He was not hit by a bunch of legos like he thought, nor was he jump-scared by a clown hired by the two. Instead, he was hit with the scent of baked goods and the sight of slightly tacky birthday decorations hanging from the ceiling. He let out a sigh of relief, opening the door fully.

‘Do you like your gift?’ Ten asked as he stood next to Doyoung.

Breathless, heart still racing because he was expecting something much worse, Doyoung nodded his head. ‘Yeah, i guess.’ He hadn’t expected this at all, and was still so surprised at the fact that they had arrived at the school dorms without him realizing it.

‘There is still more to it.’ Johnny said, pointing towards the small hallway that would lead to the nonexistent living room in his dorm. Doyoung swallowed deeply, scared once again that the two of them had indeed planned something that would annoy him.

Doyoung kicked off his shoes quickly, walking forward and peeking around the corner to see what was in his living room. Doyoung let out a small gasp as he noticed someone standing next to the living room table.

‘Yuta hyung?’ Doyoung said, taken back as he saw his old friend for the first time in a while. He let out an awkward laugh as he saw the big bow wrapped around his head, that was probably there to make it look like he was a present. That or his style had changed a lot since Doyoung last saw him.

‘Are… Are you my present?’ Doyoung asked, still quite confused, as he gave Yuta a hug. The Japanese man just smiled, shaking his head slightly.

‘No silly.’ He sighed, squeezing Doyoung maybe a bit too hard. ‘Your real present is over there.’ He added with a wide smile, the kind that Doyoung remembered and made him realize how much he has missed his friend.

Turning his head, Doyoung looked where Yuta was pointing. The small balcony.

Not knowing what to expect, as the situation was already quite odd and out off the ordinary, Doyoung moved to open the balcony door with zero anxiety. At this point he wouldn’t be surprised if he saw a real unicorn just chilling on his small balcony that Ten and Johnny somehow managed to get there. But no, alas, there was no unicorn. The present was something even better.

Doyoung let out an gasp that was loud enough for the other's to hear, as they giggled in the back while Doyoung was still struggling to believe what he was seeing. 

This was the most corniest and sweetest thing that Doyoung had ever seen, his own name written on top of the perfect white snow in bright red rose petals, next to the words “i love you”. 

Forgetting how to breathe for a second, Doyoung blinked his eyes and leaned against the railing of the balcony. Just staring at the words.

‘I love you too, Jungwoo.’ He laughed out, tears beginning to flow and stain his cheeks. 

He knew right away that this was Jungwoo’s doings, as no one else would have thought to do something like this for him. Doyoung didn’t even think that he would like something like this done for himself, but of course he loved it because he knew for a fact that it was from Jungwoo. He could already imagine Jungwoo’s smile, his laugh when Doyoung would call him and ask about the surprise. 

But he didn’t need to imagine it.

‘Do you like it?’ 

Doyoung’s heart skipped a beat as he heard the familiar voice behind him, sweet and calming. Doyoung could recognize that voice even from a busy crowd. Thinking his mind was just playing tricks on him, Doyoung froze still for a moment before he was able to turn around.

It was no dream, and he hadn’t just imagined Jungwoo’s voice inside his head. Because as he turned, he was right there in front of him, smiling like an angel.

‘Jungwoo.’ Doyoung cried out, hugging his lover tightly, afraid to let go. Doyoung laughed, tears blocking his vision as he buried his face into the fluffy collar of Jungwoo’s jacket. He was really here. He was really in his arms.

‘I missed you so much.’ Doyoung choked out, his voice raw and high pitched. He hated crying, but there was no way he was able to stop the tears now. He wasn’t even going to attempt such a thing, as he heard Jungwoo sniffle quietly too. He was pretty sure he also heard Johnny crying somewhere in the background as well. 

‘I missed you too, so so much.’ Jungwoo sung, hugging Doyoung tighter.

Parting away from each other a moment later. Doyoung never let go of Jungwoo’s hand, holding it tightly as they got inside his dorm again. The guys had taken the hint and left quickly, or Ten probably forced them out even when they wanted to keep on spying on them. Johnny really needed to stop watching romance dramas.

‘I love it.’ Doyoung blurted out and made Jungwoo laugh. ‘How did you ever think to do something like that?’

‘I don’t really know. I just wanted to show you how much i love you.’ Jungwoo smiled, reaching and wiping away some of the tears that were still staining Doyoung’s blushed cheeks.

Doyoung laughed weakly. ‘That is so corny.’

‘But you loved it! So it was worth being corny.’ Jungwoo sung, intertwining their fingers together. He really missed this way too much.

After seeing and hearing each other only through phone screens for what seemed like forever, Doyoung couldn’t believe Jungwoo was here, standing in front of him. It felt like a dream, and Doyoung couldn’t help but reach forward and press his thumb against Jungwoo’s bottom lip. He had been waiting for way too long, and so had Jungwoo.

Closing the small distance between them, Doyoung captured Jungwoo’s lips and he could feel his heart go a little crazy.

Jungwoo was perfect. He had always been everything and more than what Doyoung deserved, in his own opinion. But he found it hard to believe that Jungwoo was just as crazy about him as he was about Jungwoo. But it was true, they were so so in love with each other that watching them together gave you cavities. 

Talking about sweet things, Jungwoo’s lips tasted just the same as what Doyoung remembered. His touch was careful and his fingertips burned his skin through the fabric. He couldn’t get enough. Jungwoo was the first to pull away, lips parted and cheeks blushed with a deep red color. He was so goddamn cute.

‘That wasn’t the end to the surprises.’ Jungwoo said, taking a hold of Doyoung’s hand and leading him to the only other door in his small dorm room aside from the front door, the bathroom. Doyoung was confused for a small moment, unsure why he was being taken to the bathroom but he soon realized why as Jungwoo opened the door leading into the small bathroom.

Eun was meowing loudly, scratching her back against the bathroom sink cabinet as she looked up at Doyoung. 

Doyoung let out the most embarrassing sound, something between an aww and a squeal as he picked up the chubby cat into his arms. Doyoung would have never thought that he would someday miss an animal this much, but here they were.

‘How did you managed to get her here?’ Doyoung asked, voice muffled as he kissed the top of Eun’s head, the cat not liking it too much but clearly tolerating it.

‘You should thank Yuta for that. He did all the work.’ Jungwoo laughed.

It made Doyoung realize, that this was not a one man job. Doyoung in fact had a lot of people to thank for today. He could be easily annoyed and act cold around his friends sometimes, but they all understood and knew him well enough not to get offended. That was just his personality. But still, he feels like he owes and apology to his friends and a huge thank you. He would surely remember to do that tomorrow, but tonight;

It was all about them. Their small little family that had been away from each other for way too long.

There would still come times when they would be separated away from each other for way too long, and when they would miss each other like crazy. Crying on the phone during midnights and keeping each other company when neither of them could sleep, beds miles away from each other.

But Doyoung wasn’t going to think about that today. No, because today was all for their happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> [ this will be my last fic for dowoo week, i hope you enjoyed it! ]
> 
> [ my own twitter is @mimmelil, comments would be lovely! ]


End file.
